To Thine Own Self be True
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: My heart sank. Now, not only was she a Granger, with Muggle parents, she was also in the house that was most rivaled to mine. I was being forced to hate her along with the rest of her house.
1. The Meeting

As I walked through Platform 9 3/4, I knew that this was my death sentence. I was being sent to Britain: Home of stuffy queens, crumpets, and disgusting tea. I was definitely not thrilled. I had left sunny California and a semi-Charmed life. Of course, Paige had gotten a job as the new Drama teacher. _What? You really think I'd leave you to backslide after you've come so far?_ Paige joked. I didn't find it too funny. Actually, if the truth be told, the comment actually hurt a little bit. Sure there had been mistakes made before, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to make them again. I boarded the train. Everyone around me seemed to know everyone else, I felt out of place. _Isn't the first time_, I thought to myself. I found an empty compartment and sat down. My twin sister, Hermione was around here somewhere. I highly doubt that she wanted anything to do with me. It had been a long time, and neither one of us seemed to want to make an effort. _Maybe that'll change_, I thought hopefully, knowing that it wasn't going to. I sat alone for a few minutes with my thoughts, before a boy about my age had walked in.  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked timidly."Nope," I said as I gestured to the empty seat across from me. I studied the boy. He had brown hair, welcoming brown eyes, and a shy smile. I could tell that he was as in need of a friend as I was."I'm Bridget Granger," I said as I smiled and held out my hand.  
"Neville Longbottom," he returned my smile and put his hand in mine. I was warm and inviting."It's a pleasure to meet you." Now I knew we were going to be friends.

* * *

I was on the platform waiting to board the train just as I did each year starting at age eleven. I was hoping for something exciting to happen this year. It was not as though past years hadn't been exciting, but not in the sense I was thinking. I had heard rumour of a new professor. She would be teaching the theatre department. I thought it may be a nice idea to try the class. I needed something to fill time and this would be the perfect thing to do it. I was sure this class would be an easy one to take. Although I liked the idea, I highly doubted my father would allow it to happen.As I climbed onto the train my mind wandered to the previous year and the last day. It should have been a day of excitement and joy with all of the students smiling and looking forward to going back home. Unfortunately it was a very dark day. Professor Dumbledore informed us that a boy, not much older than me, whom I had met on a number of occasions, was murdered by the darkest wizard I could imagine. There was an ominous feeling about the coming year throughout the train.  
I finally found Crabbe and Goyle. I suppose you could consider them my friends, however, it was not a very friendly relationship. In actuality, I told them what to do and they obeyed no questions. We went looking for a compartment to sit in. As I passed by several different compartments, I noticed one in which there was a beautiful girl I had never seen before. She looked about my age and I wondered why I had never seen her. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the obnoxious grunts of the boys behind me. Farther down the train I found a compartment next to that of several girls in my house. Once we were settled into our compartment my thoughts wandered to the events of the summer. My father was out of the house more frequently and my mother seemed more on her guard and nervous. I knew things were happening. I knew what they involved. My thoughts were again interrupted, this time by the opening of the door of the compartment. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" "Oh, yes, I do," I answered as I stood up. I had forgotten I had been made a prefect and I was required to help out with different things. As I walked out of the compartment I noticed the helpless looks on Crabbe and Goyle's faces and I could help but laugh.

* * *

I sighed and found myself watching the people pass my compartment. I noticed a blonde boy. I was intrigued. Neville and I were joined by a boy with messy jet black hair."Hello Neville," the boy said as he entered the compartment.  
I watched Neville, he seemed to be annoyed, but was polite nonetheless, "Hello Harry. Did you have a good summer?"  
"It was alright I guess," I could feel his eyes on me. It made me slightly intrigued, yet uneasy at the same time.  
"I have to go," I said as I left the compartment to get away from the boy's hauntingly green eyes. I walked a few paces and bumped into the boy that I had seen previously.  
"Sorry," He mumbled and looked into my eyes. There was something about them that caught my attention. They weren't as empty as the previous jade eyes that had eyed me; they were sympathetic and had an excitement in them that I had not expected.  
"It's ok," I smiled slightly. He nodded and walked off. I could have sworn that I as I had watched him, he looked quickly over his shoulder to get another look at me. I sighed and walked back to my compartment, the previous events still fresh in my mind. I had hoped that the other boy was gone. But when I looked in the compartment, he was still there.  
"Hey Nev," I said, not really sure why if calling him by a nickname was such a good idea when I had barely even known him, "I ran into this guy in the hallway. Do you think you might know his name?"  
"Probably," Neville responded as he looked at me, "Most of the people that have gone here have gone here since their first year. Can you describe him?" I noticed that once again, the green eyed boy was staring at me with an intrigued look on his face.  
"He has blonde hair. Sort of tall, grey eyes." I tried to remember everything I could from our brief meeting.  
"Ugh," The black haired boy spoke up, "That's Draco Malfoy. He's the slimmest sneakiest git you'll ever meet. You don't want to get involved with his crowd. They're Slytherins. I'm Harry Potter by the way." he held out his hand, for a second, I considered not taking it, and then decided against it. I had heard his name before. If I was to become known in this school, I couldn't go pissing off the wrong people.  
I smiled flirtatiously and put my hand into his, "Bridget Granger."  
"Granger," he said with a look that showed he was familiar with the name. _He must know my sister,_ I thought.  
"I have a twin sister named Hermione."  
"No kidding!" Neville said enthusiastically, "I didn't know she had a sister. You must be eager to see her. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."  
Clearly he didn't know about me and the fact that my sister and I have not spoken in quite some time.  
"I'm sure I'll run into her eventually." I said desperately hoping for another distraction.  
"So," Harry said as he looked at me, "What classes are you taking? I'm taking Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Divinations, Potions, and a few other classes that'll probably be a breeze."  
"Oh," I said uncomfortably, "Just the regular classes. I'm pretty good at transfiguration. I'm also taking a drama class. I love the theatre."  
"Are you an actress," Harry asked definitely interested now. I knew he was intrigued before, but now it was more entertained, almost mocking.  
"It depends on what you mean by an actress." I said. I fell silent and began to think about those haunting grey eyes.

* * *

On my way, I bumped into the girl I noticed on the way to my compartment. At first, I didn't realise it was the same girl. I looked into her eyes and, even though it was only for a second, there was something about those eyes that cause me to desire to find out who she was and anything else about her I possible could. As I passed her I took one last glance and quickly moved on.  
Throughout the prefects meeting there was only one thing on my mind. Who was she? I wanted to find out more than anything. I came to the conclusion that she must have just started. She must be a transfer student, yet I had not realised that Hogwarts accepted them. Nonetheless, that was the best explanation.  
I rode up to the castle but did not see her. I supposed she would have to be sorted with the first years. Sure enough, as I was sitting at the Slytherin House table I saw her standing by the entrance doors of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stood up with the Sorting Hat in her hand and began to explain the girl's situation.  
"We are pleased to accept Bridget Granger to Hogwarts this year. She will be sorted first before the first years come in. Miss Granger, please come sit here." Bridget sat on the stool and waited to be sorted. I thought about my first day. The Sorting Hat barely touched my head before calling "Slytherin." The hat was placed on her head. I hoped she would be in Slytherin. The hat seemed to be taking a long time to decide where to place her. Finally it called out "Gryffindor!" My heart sank. Now, not only was she a Granger, with Muggle parents, she was also in the house that was most rivalled to mine. I was being forced to hate her along with the rest of her house. Although I tried my hardest, it was impossible to get her off my mind during the meal and I barely heard a word Professor Dumbledore had to say.

* * *

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Neville said as I took my seat next to him. I could feel my sister's eyes on me. I could tell that she wasn't interesting in a happy reunion.  
"Thanks!" I said cheerfully. I sat, listening to the head master caution about uniting with our enemies. It was all Greek to me. I definitely didn't have any enemies at the school yet. Well, at least none that I was aware of. Suddenly, the food appeared and I realised how hungry I was. I ate, suddenly missing Piper's cooking. I looked around and saw Paige sitting at the teacher's table. She spotted me and waved to me eagerly. She got up and headed over to the table.  
"Hey girlie!" Paige said enthusiastically, "I saw the sorting. That's totally awesome if I do say so myself."  
"Yeah," I said, "Oh, Neville, this is my cousin Paige. Paige this is Neville." I noticed that Neville looked sort of awkward and not exactly sure of what to do in the situation.  
"Nice to meet you," Paige said as she shook his hand, "I'm the new Theatre professor."  
"Oh, I wasn't aware that that class was being offered."  
Paige shrugged, "It is. There were a few interested kids, but we'll see how long they actually stay interested."  
"You should take the class Neville," I suggested hopefully, not wanting to be in a class where the only person I was friendly with was the teacher, who happened to be my cousin.  
"Maybe," he said. I wondered if the boy called Draco Malfoy would be in the class. He looked like an actor. Then again, that could have been my wishful thinking. He was definitely cute and seemed different from most of the boys that I had dated.

* * *

It was several days before I encountered her again. I was doing my best to forget about her but I kept remembering the feeling I had on the train. Something about her excited me and I could not place it. I passed her in the hall one day on the way to class. She was still with Neville Longbottom. She seemed fairly happy; she was smiling while she was talking to him. I could not help but to think about her for the rest of the day. I caught myself glancing over at her during the meals for that day and I found my appetite was severally diminished. I could only pray no one noticed- especially her. The next day I made my way down to my first theatre class. I did not expect to be doing anything exciting or important. I walked in the room and took a seat. I did not care to notice the other handful of people in the room. I heard the door behind me opening and it was then that I had a reason to turn around. I heard that same voice I could vividly remember from the train.

* * *

"Neville I owe you soo big!" I exclaimed as I walked in the door. I spent almost the entire night trying to convince Neville to take theatre with me. Finally, just before I was about to give up, he decided that he would take the class. We found two empty seats towards the front of the class and sat down. I looked around; I noticed that my sister wasn't in this class. _Not surprising,_ I thought to myself, _she's never been good at anything that involves an imagination_. I looked around the room again. No one really stood out at me.  
"All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players,  
They have their exits and entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts," Paige said as from the front of the classroom, "Who said it?"  
"William Shakespeare," a voice said from the back, "As You Like It, Act II Scene VII." I looked back to see where the voice was coming from. It was the boy that had been haunting my thoughts. I looked at Paige. She looked back at me and grinned. I could tell that she obviously wanted me to get to know him.  
"Very good," She said, obviously impressed, "Yes. What's your name?"  
"Draco," He said, "Draco Malfoy."  
"Well Mr. Malfoy," Paige commented, "It seems as though we have a Shakespearean scholar in our class." Many of the other students rolled their eyes. I looked back at him to see that he was staring right at me.  
"Who'd have thought that he'd know that," Neville whispered to me, "He didn't even have to think about it." I shrugged and looked back at Paige. She was opening a book.  
"Now that we have that out of the way. My name is Paige. Not Ms. Matthews, not Professor Matthews, just Paige."

* * *

I thought it was an odd way to begin the class. In fact, I had no intention of answering the question at all to begin with. Yet something seemed to be compelling me to show just how much I knew on the matter. To be honest, I hadn't read that play. I simply enjoyed knowing everything I could about William Shakespeare. As I watched the back of Bridget Granger's blonde head, I saw it turn. Her eyes met mine and again I thought about that one thing about them that made them different for the other sets of eyes I had seen in my life. She turned back around when Neville Longbottom started talking. The rest of the class was devoted to describing the course and the things we would be doing throughout the year, including both Shakespeare plays and musicals. I was looking forward to the Shakespeare, but I was skeptical about the musicals. Paige informed us that we would be beginning the year with the Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark. Fortunately, this was a play I had recently read and would easily adapt to. Paige decided to focus first on how the play should be done and what should happen off stage. She stressed how imperative it is to have the lines memorized as quickly as possible, but she would not be giving out the scripts for a week or more. I was not going to wait around for Paige. I left the class and wrote a letter to my mother asking her to send me my own copy.

* * *

I spent the rest of the class lost in my thoughts. He haunted them like no one had ever done to me before. I shook my head and tried to keep from thinking about him. It was damn near impossible, especially with him in the room. Every now and then I would glance up and look at him. When I saw that he was looking back at me, I would blush furiously and put my head back down.  
"Are you alright?" Neville asked.  
"What do you mean?" Great, someone noticed. I was never going to live this one down. He was just a boy, like any other one I had seen. What made him so different? It fusterated me to no end that he was the only thing I thought about.  
"Bridget?" Neville's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you alright? I called your name several times and you didn't answer."  
I looked at Neville, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know. You just looked distracted."  
"I'm fine," I lied, knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't be fine until I knew more about this boy named Draco Malfoy. _It's just an infatuation_, I told myself rationally, _It's just a crush. It's not like I've never had a crush before. I'll get over it, just like I got over the last ones. _ Somehow, I knew this "crush" as I so tenderly put it, was different than anything I had ever experienced before.

* * *

The next week was devoted to my new classes and to especially to the theatre. I was expecting to get a letter, possibly a howler, from my father. He would be home soon and my mother would tell him about the class. Despite this constant fear, I was still completely unable to get that beautiful girl out of my mind. I could not understand what kept her in my thoughts.  
As I had predicted, I received a howler from my father. I saw the letter and I took it out of the room. As I left I noticed Bridget at the Gyrffindor table. She was again with Neville Longbottom although, this time she was also talking to Harry Potter, or rather he was talking. Potter was very interested in her and she seemed relatively interested as well. I shook the image from my mind and left to open the letter.

* * *

"So, where are you from Bridget?" Harry asked me. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. Neville on the other side of me.  
"Well," I said, not exactly sure how to explain my situation, "I was born in London. Then when I was two, I was sent to live with my grandparents after my mom died. Then, I was sent to live with my cousins because I could go to a better magic school."  
"I've went to Hogwarts since my first year. It's probably the best school for magic there is." Harry said. Neville seemed to nod in agreement, but didn't say anything. I just sort of smiled and didn't say anything either.  
"So, are you going to take Theatre?" I asked Harry. Paige had told me to try and recruit more boys. I didn't think that he was going to be interested, but I thought I'd try none the less.  
Harry snorted with laughter, "Of course not. I'm far too busy with Quidditch practice. Besides, what kind of boy takes Theatre?"  
"I take theatre." Neville said quietly, "So does Draco Malfoy." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name.  
Harry laughed again, "I should have known that Malfoy would take a class like that. He thinks he's so much better than everyone."  
"Like someone else that I know," Neville mumbled. Harry looked at him, but ignored his comment. I smiled and winked at Neville. He smiled back.  
"Neville, I'm suprised that you're taking theatre. What in the world possessed you to take that class?"  
"I asked him to," I spoke up, "Neville's going to be an awesome actor, a young Humphrey Bogart if I ever saw one." I winced at that last part. The two boys stared at me.  
"Humphrey Bogart," I repeated, "He played Rick in Casablanca?"  
"Oh him," Neville said, "That's one of Grans favourite movies."  
"I've never seen it. I don't watch too many movies."  
"It's a great movie. I have it if you'd like to watch it sometime. I think my cousin said that they're going to make it so that computers and things can work here."  
"Is that a date?" Harry said looking me straight in the eye.  
"I guess." I answered looking at Neville for help.  
"We'd better get to class." Neville said as he stood up. I was sincerely greatful to get away from Harry. There was something about him. It was like he was two different people. One was a nice person, but the other one had a darker side. It was the darker side that intrigued me.  
"I'll walk with you." Harry offered. I smiled at him flirtatiously.  
"Alright." I said. I saw Draco Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be eyeing Harry with a mix of intense hatred and jealously. I smiled at him as I caught his eye.

* * *

The time had come for our next Theatre class. I walked in, just barely on time, and took a seat. The other students were already there and I started to look around the room. I saw the back of Bridget's head sitting next to Neville Longbottom as usual.  
Paige stood up and started talking about the parts. She wanted us to read through the scripts so she could get a sense of our abilities. She started handing out the scripts and I pulled out my own.  
"What's that?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.  
"I don't need that one, I have my own copy," I answered blatantly, holding up my book. She stared for a moment, smiled, and then proceeded to pass out the rest.  
"Please take a look at these and find a small part you'd like to read through. Don't worry, you won't be graded yet. I'd just like to know what I'll be working with."  
"Profess-"A voice began to speak from the other side of the room but was cut off by the sound of our teacher's ringing voice.  
"Paige!!" she corrected, "you were saying?"  
"Um, sorry. Paige? I've never heard of this play, what should I do?" It was a boy I had seen around, a Hufflepuff.  
"Just try the 'To be or not to be.' Everyone's heard that," she answered, waving a hand.  
"Never heard it..." he answered.

* * *

"What, do you live under a rock?" I blurted out, perhaps a little too loudly. Everyone looked at me.  
"What??" I protested, "It's one of Shakespeare's most famous monologues, how can you not know it??" I looked at Draco; he seemed to be amused by my sudden outburst.  
"Bridget," Paige began with a smile on her face, "Be that as it may, I'd appreciate it if we would make fun of the students together after class." A few of the students laughed. I looked over at the Hufflepuff boy. I don't think I'd ever seen someone so red before.  
"Does she really make fun of us?" Neville asked with concern. I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. It was a joke."  
"Oh, that's good," Neville said as a look of relief spread across his face. We took a few minutes to look over the script and find a short monologue. I choose Ophelia talking about how Hamlet had gone from the most intelligent man in Denmark to an idiot. I began to wonder what monologue Draco had chosen.  
"Bridget," Neville panicked and snapped me out of my thoughts, "I don't know which monologue to do." I sighed and flipped through my script, I wasn't exactly sure which one to choose for him. Shakespeare's not the easiest to act out and I could tell that while I might have told Harry that Neville was a good actor, the truth was that he probably wasn't the best. I finally found a short monologue from Laertes and showed him the page. He thanked me and began trying to get the language down right. I glanced over at Draco; he seemed to be lost in some thought, from what I could tell, it wasn't his monologue because his script was closed on his desk. I began to wonder what he was thinking about. 


	2. Encounter

In my mind I went through the monologue I had chosen. It was difficult to focus for a moment after that outburst, but, nonetheless, I composed myself.  
A small amount of students had been through their monologues but, to be quite honest, I did not pay any attention to them. A few moments my concentration was broken again by the sound of that ringing voice.

"Draco Malfoy! You're next! Come on down here," Paige called. As I stood up and walked towards her she asked which monologue I had chosen. "Act II, Scene ii, Hamlet is going to put on a play to justify his revenge on Claudius," I answered. She nodded.  
"...I'll have grounds more relative than this. The play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king."  
Once I finished there was a deafening silence. I began walking back to my seat and the students started to clap. I looked over at Paige and she looked as though she had nothing to say, which surprised me.  
I sat back down and looked at Bridget. She was whispering something to Neville. She had a small smile on her face and I could not help but wonder if it had to do with me.  
"Bridget," Paige said, "Your turn."

* * *

I stood up slowly and took a deep breath. Draco was looking at me with interest. _I'd better not screw this one up, _I thought to myself. I took another deep breath and said, "I'm doing Ophelia's monologue about Hamlet's descent into craziness," again I took a deep breath and recited,

_O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown!  
The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's, eye, tongue, sword;  
The expectancy and rose of the fair state,  
The glass of fashion and the mould of form,  
The observed of all observers, quite, quite down!  
And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,  
That suck'd the honey of his music vows,  
Now see that noble and most sovereign reason,  
Like sweet bells jangled, out of tune and harsh;  
That unmatch'd form and feature of blown youth  
Blasted with ecstasy: O, woe is me,  
To have seen what I have seen, see what I see!_  
I quickly walked back to my seat, and saw Draco Malfoy give me an impressed smile. I blushed and returned to my seat. "You're really good," Neville praised. I smiled slightly and shrugged. I looked over at Draco again; he looked deeply immersed in his script. _He must really like Shakespeare, _I thought to myself. The bell rang and students gathered up their things and headed out the door. I looked over and saw that Draco was still reading his script. It looked like he hadn't even heard the bell.  
"Hey," I said as I walked over to him.  
Draco's blonde head looked up, startled, "Oh, hi."  
"You were really good. Are you planning on trying out for the play?"  
He nodded and looked at me, "Are you?"  
I shrugged, "I dunno. I might."  
He studied me, looking into my eyes. There was something about his eyes that seemed to pierce through me and see right into my soul, "I think you should. You're really good." He stood up and picked up his bag.  
"Thanks," I said and smiled.  
"You're welcome." He said quietly, "I have to go to class. I hope I'll see you later."  
"You will," I promised and smiled as I watched him walk out the door.  
"Hm," Paige said from the back of the classroom. I could tell that she was definitely amused by the situation.  
I glared at her, "Were you eavesdropping?"  
"Absolutely not!" she protested, "I just happened to overhear the conversation." My cousin smiled and looked at me, "You two like each other."  
"I hardly know him." I could feel myself blushing as her smile became wider.  
"Love at first sight," she said in a sing-song voice.  
"You have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to attend." I gathered my things and quickly walked out of the door.  
I glanced at my schedule and saw that my next class was in the dungeons. _Great, _I thought to myself, _I'm going to be late to my next class because I wasted time talking to Paige. _I walked briskly down the stairs and made a few turns. I made it to the dungeons just in the nick of time. I took my seat next to Neville just as the professor walked in.  
"What took you so long?" He whispered to me.  
"I had to talk to Paige about something." I whispered back. I looked around and noticed that Draco Malfoy was once again in my class.

* * *

I noticed Bridget walk in and sit with Neville as usual just before class started. I was unable to focus all throughout the class. Bridget's monologue and the previous class kept running through my mind. I knew how I wanted this play to be cast. Of course I myself would play Hamlet and Bridget Granger would be the perfect Ophelia. In addition to the perfect Shakespearean cast list, this would also be an excellent excuse to spend time getting to know this girl without seeming to betray my house- or my blood. 

"Alright, since this is the first play we're doing I'm going to do the auditions a little differently than I normally would," Paige began at the next lesson, "You're going to recite something for the class and I will assign you a part next class. In addition, I'm going to pick the lines you recite." The class broke out in protesting groans and she continued, "That in mind, I would like..." she looked around the room and rested her eyes on me," Draco Malfoy, Please come down here. Yes, thank you. Now, I've already heard you and your monologue so I don't want to hear that again. I know you can do that, but I don't know how you interact with other people." She began to look around the room again as I stood there watching her.

"AH!" She finally said, "Bridget, come on down! Alright here's what's going to happen. Draco, you're going to play Hamlet and Bridget- Bridget, would you hurry up and get down here? You're going to play Ophelia for now."

I looked up at the blushing girl who now stood next to Paige. She seemed to be looking at Paige with a look of utter hatred and I couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

I could have killed Paige at that moment. She knew exactly what she was doing. It suddenly occurred to me that I wanted to smack that smirk off of her face, but instead, I sighed and took the script from her hands. 

"Which scene?" I asked with a glare.

"The scene after the 'To be or Not to be' soliloquy" I gave her one last glare and flipped through my script. Draco seemed to be calm as he casually leafed through his tattered script. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

I blushed and looked away. Then, I took a deep breath and began, "Good my lord, how does your honour for this many a day?" the scene went rather smoothly, and the class seemed impressed with the scene. I looked over at Paige who had a smug look on her face. I quickly took my seat before she could say another word. Neville gave me a sympathetic smile and I smiled back. I think he knew how embarrassed I was to be put on the spot like that. Not to mention with my crush.

The class ended and I gathered my things and headed towards the dungeons for potions with Professor Snape. Neville was terrified of him. I felt bad for the poor kid. I don't ever recall a teacher scaring me that bad and I've had some pretty bad teachers in my day. I didn't have a problem with Professor Snape. If the truth was to be told, he sort of intrigued me.

"Silence!" he snapped when class began, "Today you will be working on brewing the draught of death. I will pair you up." Unlike in Paige's class, there were no groans of protest.

"Draco Malfoy," he began as he read off of a list, "You will be with Bridget Granger." I could feel my cheeks get red as I sank deeper into my chair. The whole world was against me that day. I sighed after a moment and gathered my things. He was sitting in the very back of the classroom. I took my seat next to him and opened my book.

"How good are you at brewing potions?" he asked me almost a little coldly. _This couldn't be the same boy that smiled at me during theatre_, I thought to myself as I looked a little taken aback.

"I'm alright I suppose." I said, knowing that was a lie, my best friend Becca always carried me through potions. I looked into his eyes and saw that there was definite conflict behind them. I reached over and my hand accidentally brushed his. They were warmer than I expected. A jolt was sent through my body and I could feel myself blushing as he smiled. He then snapped out of the smile and took on a more serious face. I could feel my heart sinking. _Maybe he doesn't like me,_ I thought as I sighed.

* * *

Being paired with Bridget in potions was the worst and yet the best thing that could have happened. I loved being around her and I couldn't help but smile when her hand touched mine. However, again I found myself faced with the battle between our conflicting lives.

Bridget had said that she was alright in the subject and therefore I thought we would get through the class without any problems and without drawing attention to our table. When we actually began the potion I found out otherwise. The potion did not turn out well; in fact it was quite amusing. The problem persisted. I was unable tell her how I felt. I was still forced to act as though I hated everything about her and as far as I knew, she had no interest in me.

* * *

I wanted to get out of that classroom as fast as I could. _Good job Bridget,_ I thought to myself, _you managed to make an idiot of yourself yet again_. I walked briskly out of the classroom and headed towards the steps.

"Wait," I heard a voice call me from behind. I turned around to see Draco heading toward me. My eyes widened and I blushed slightly.

"You dropped this," he said as he handed me my journal.

"Thanks," I said as I took the journal and once again our hands touched. Our hands lingered on each other and the journal.

"I have to go," I sighed as my hand took the journal.

* * *

I smiled slightly to myself as I walked away. _I need to make up my mind. I have to do something, _I thought. I had no idea what to do. I received my answer the next morning.

I walked into the Great Hall and caught sight of Bridget. She was sitting with Potter again. I saw him put his hand on top of hers. She blushed and didn't take away her hand. That was my answer. Bridget was not interested in me and therefore I was not going to show my interest in her, especially if she was interested in him.

I realised that I was staring and I continued to my seat but I had lost my appetite.

* * *

I waltzed into the Great Hall the next morning smiling to myself as I thought about Draco. I had decided last night that I was going to sit with him and see if the connection I felt was mutual. I looked around the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. My spirits fell when I didn't see him.

"Bridget!" I had heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to the Gryffindor table to see Harry beckoning me to sit with him. As I began to walk over, I noticed that my sister and another red headed boy I had seen around were with him. I could feel my sister's eyes yet again upon me as I sat down.

"Hey," I greeted to her so quietly that I wasn't even sure that she heard me.

"Hello," she replied coldly. _Okay, well, at least we know her feelings haven't changed toward me,_ I thought as took a sip of some orange juice that was in front of me.

"How have your classes been?" Harry asked me.

"They're alright I suppose," I said with a small shrug. I was busy trying to hide the disappointment that I didn't get to talk to Draco this morning.

"Met anyone interesting?" Harry said as he looked at me.

I looked around,_ was this some kind of intervention telling me that Bridget shouldn't be getting involved with a mean, hot, evil Slytherin? _I thought as I laughed a little.

"I don't think so, was I supposed to?" I laughed again nervously, feeling the three pairs of eyes on me.

Harry shrugged, "I was just wondering." I notice Draco walk in as Harry put his hand on mine, I blushed because now was my chance to go talk to Draco, the proverbial moment of truth. I barely even noticed Harry's hand on mine.

"I have to go," I said as I removed my hand from under Harry's and grabbed my bag, relieved to be away from the situation. I had started over towards Draco then lost my nerve and headed for Paige's office. Her door was open so I walked in and threw myself on the couch.

"Hey," Paige said not even looking up from whatever she was doing.

"Hi," I replied, looking at her, "What's that?" I asked as I got up and headed over to see what she was working on.

"Finalized cast list," she answered mischievously, "Wanna see?"

I gave her a sceptical look then smiled, "Sure." She handed me the piece of parchment and I looked for my name. I had been cast as Ophelia. My curiosity got the better of me and I found Draco's name under Hamlet.

"Cool," I said indifferently. I looked at the cast list again, and then looked up, "Neville's name's not on here."

Paige looked at me and said hesitantly, "Well, I thought that I'd give him a better job. He didn't seem to like being on stage too much."

"Soo," I said trying to control my anger, "What job did you give him?"

"I decided he could be the prop master. I wanted to make him stage manager, but Dumbledore seemed to think that this might be a better starting place for him. If he does well with this job, he can be assistant stage manager for the musical."

"Speaking of which," I said, "What musical are we doing?"

"Jekyll and Hyde. Professor McGonagall seemed to think that the students would enjoy that better than what Umbit- Umbridge had picked out."

"Which was?" I picked up a pen from her desk and started drawing the cast list.

"The Music Man," Paige rolled her eyes, "I'm so glad McGonagall put her foot down on that one. If that's the one they would have chosen, I would have quit."

"Fun stuff," I said, "Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you in theatre." I walked out thinking about what Paige had said. Umbridge had wanted to do the Music Man. _What power does she have in the theatre and just what else is she going to try and take over?_ I shook the thought from my head and headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts.


	3. Mistakes

Paige finally put up the cast list. I felt that I needed to keep up my image so I didn't go see it right away. The next morning Dumbledore stood up to get the attention of the students.

"Thank you. Please turn your attention to Professor Matthews. She has a few things to say in regards to the newly developed theatre department. Professor Matthews?"

Paige scowled as she stood up. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. As many of you know we are doing Shakespeare's play, Hamlet, this winter. The auditions have already taken place and if you would like to be in the spring musical, please keep it in mind and see me after Christmas. Now, for those of you who are anticipating your audition results, the cast list has been posted on the main door of the auditorium. Yes, we do have an auditorium. I hope to see you all there supporting your fellow students when the date is finally set."

She finished her speech and sat back down. I tried to seem as though I was not involved. I laughed at it and said that I would not be watching, which I secretly hoped was not a lie. I told the table I had some things to finish up from the previous night and I slipped off to the auditorium where I would find my desire had been realised. I looked down the cast list finding that I was to play Hamlet and Bridget was to play Ophelia.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I approached Draco, who was standing at the cast list. I had seen him leave the Great Hall and assumed that he was going to check the cast list. This was the perfect time to have a chance to talk to him. 

The blonde boy turned around and looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "Hey." He replied.

"I heard you got the part of Hamlet, congratulations." I said, trying to figure out why he looked so hurt.

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too," Draco replied as he turned to leave.

"Wait," I touched his arm and he stopped and looked at me. We stood awkwardly for a few seconds with my hand still on his arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked with genuine concern.

"It's nothing." Draco answered as he looked down. I could tell that he was lying and I had a feeling that it had something to do with me.

"You're a really bad liar," I observed as I looked at him with a sympathetic smile on my face.

"Funny," Draco commented, "I've never been told that before."

"I'm pretty good at seeing through people," I felt myself move closer to him. Draco closed his eyes and I found myself drawn to his lips. Suddenly, the bell rang and I sighed as I moved reluctantly away from him. He sighed as well and picked up his bag.

"I suppose we'd better head to class," the blonde said.

"Yeah." I started to walk away, cursing silently that I didn't try and kiss him sooner.

"Wait," Draco said as he jogged to catch up with me, "Can I walk you to class?" he asked when he caught up.

I smiled, "Absolutely." The two of us walked together silently, each of us praying that no one would notice the growing attraction between us. Neither one of us could deny it. And if the truth was to be told, I don't think that either one of us wanted to deny it.

* * *

That night I had terrible trouble sleeping. The day kept running through my mind. Neither one of us said a word on the way to class, and yet, neither one of us had to speak. I knew I wanted to be with her but I could not see a way. I spent all night thinking about her and I knew there must be a way, I just hadn't found it yet. It must be a secret, for everyone's well being, unfortunately, it would be hard to hide how I felt about her. 

That tension between us after the near occasion of a kiss had risen drastically. Every time I saw her I thought about it, and I knew she was thinking about it too. A thought crossed my mind. She may be with Potter, but she is interested in me. If I kissed her, would she change her mind? Would she be with me? Perhaps if I kissed her things would change. The next question was when? When would we be alone together again? Theatre class would be my best chance.

* * *

"I really like him Livie," I said in the common room later that night. 

The raven haired girl stared at me with an incredulous look on her face, "So what are you doing with Harry?" her brown eyes studied me closely, as if waiting for me to burst out and say "April Fools!"

I stared back at her and sighed, "I'm not saying that anything would happen between us. It was a one time thing."

Livie rolled her eyes, "Please, I see the way you two stare at each other during that scene you two had to do together."

"But it's not like anything's going to come of it. I mean think about it, he's in Slytherin, and I'm in Gryffindor. Never going to happen!"

She sighed again, "That's not the point. You're one step away from having Harry ask you out. He really likes you! And I thought that you liked him."

"I do," I insisted, though a part of me knew that there wasn't the same attraction between me and Harry as there was between me and Draco. "It's just an infatuation."

"Well, all I have to say is that you had better is careful. I mean it. Harry's my friend. I don't want to see him hurt. I have to go. I'm meeting Neville so he can help me with Herbology." She picked up her bag and walked out of the common room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew who I wanted to be with. I wanted to spend all my time with Draco. I wasn't sure if I was quite in love with him yet, but it would only be a matter of time. The tension between us was almost unbearable. I just wanted him to hold me in his arms. I dreamt about it every night. My head was in the clouds. I could barely concentrate on my classes. All I thought about was him and that near kiss. It was even worse when he was in the same room as me. What could I do? There was no way that we could be together. Meanwhile, Harry was still under the impression that I was into him. What he didn't know was that every time he kissed me or held my hand, I imagined it was Draco. It was hard because I couldn't imagine Draco being as bad of a kisser as Harry was.

* * *

The days inched closer to our next class. Although only it was only few days, they seemed to take an eternity to pass. Finally the day arrived. By that morning I had worked everything out in my mind. The two of us would remain after class and, just like the last time, we would be talking and moving closer. This time however, I would place my hand on her cheek and lean in to kiss her before she had to run to class. I ran over my plan several times that day until I believed nothing could go wrong. I had a plan for every possible thing I could think of interfering. Unfortunately there was one thing I hadn't counted on causing problems: myself. I entered the classroom and looked around. Bridget was nowhere in sight. I set my things down and took a seat. Again, I went over my plan. A new thought began to enter my mind. What would happen if she pushed me away? Would she go back to Potter and tell him? Would I lose my chance to be with her? No. I couldn't think like this. She wanted that kiss just as much as I did. But how could I be certain? 

Just then she walked in the door. I didn't look back, there was no need. I recognized her laugh. Paige asked everyone to sit and she began class. My thoughts and doubts kept distracting me and Paige had to speak to me on several occasions. Maybe today wasn't the best day for a kiss. No, it was simply my nerves, nothing more. I was going to go on as planned. I remained after to apologize to Paige and I noticed Bridget also remained.  
"Go on, Neville, I'll catch up, I need to talk to Paige," she told her friend with a smile and she took her time packing up her things.  
As I walked away from Paige my shoulder bumped into Bridget's. For a second we stood there staring into each others eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, a crystal blue I had never seen eyes like that before in my life.  
"Sorry," I said as I looked away. My mind went blank. My plan was lost. I hurried out the door and leaned against the wall outside. _I can't believe I froze.  
_

* * *

I sighed and walked out of the classroom. Potions class was next and I had promised Harry that I would meet him outside of the class. Sure enough he was leaning against the wall. He straightened up when he saw me. I took a deep breath and put a false smile on my face. This was my fate. Nothing was going to happen with Draco. It was another disappointment in my already disappointing life. I smiled and walked up to him. 

"How was theatre?" he asked with a small smile playing at his lips.

I smiled and blushed as I looked away, "Totally boring without you." Just then Draco walked by. I prayed to God that he didn't hear me, but something in my heart told me that he did. Harry took my hand and we walked into the classroom. I looked over at my sister and she seemed to be pleased that Harry and I were together.

"Sit with me?" Harry asked as he kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Of course!" I smiled and took a seat, then looked at him expectantly. He sat next to me. I couldn't help but look over at Draco. He looked as though his world had been torn in two. _What was I doing? _I asked myself, _I don't like Harry. I'm in love with Draco_. I suddenly was ashamed with myself.

* * *

_"Boring without you."_ Those words rang through my head all day and into the night. I suppose it was a good thing my plan fell through. My cousin had always told me things happen for a reason and I guess this was why I froze. All of my doubts were true and Potter was the one she wanted to be with. That was it; I needed to forget about this girl. She's not worth my time if she'd rather be with an idiot like Potter.

I tossed and turned all night. _Why am I letting Potter stop me from getting what I want?_ I thought to myself. _Well, she seemed happy with Potter and I wouldn't want to take that away from her. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens... _

When I walked into the Great Hall the next morning I casually looked around the room and spotted Bridget sitting quite close to Potter and looking as happy as she had the day before. She seemed to be flirting with him much more than usual, her hand was on his arm and they were both laughing. I couldn't help but scowl. I sat at my table between Crabbe and Pansy and began eating a piece of toast, my mind still on Bridget.


	4. The Kiss

I sat with Harry that morning at breakfast. He had asked me out the night before, and I felt obligated to say yes. A part of me felt guilty, not so much for letting Harry believe that I liked him, more for leading Draco on. _In all fairness, he led me on_, I thought to myself and watched Draco walk to the Slytherin table. Harry mindlessly chattered about the upcoming Quidditch game to me. I smiled at all the right times and Harry never caught on that I had no interest in what he was saying or, that I secretly had an intense desire for his arch enemy. I put my hand on Harry's arm and pretended to laugh about some "witty" comment Harry had made about how Gryffindor was sure to win the Quidditch house cup. I was secretly rooting for Slytherin. I never cared much for Quidditch. In fact, I only knew the game existed because of my best friend. She had been the seeker at New York Academy for Witchcraft. I came to watch the games, but never really paid attention. I was only there because of her.

"Will you be there Bridget?" Harry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who's playing?" I asked, interested to see if I would be in fact pretending to watch the game, or have my eyes focused on a certain player. I had heard Harry complain about Draco being the seeker for Slytherin. It seemed as though all he did was complain about Draco. I began to wonder if Harry was jealous.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor." He responded, "Will you be there?"

I shrugged and laughed flirtatiously, "You actually think a girl like me understands Quidditch? All I know is that it's played on broomsticks." I laughed again. _Well, it's not a total lie_.

"How about I show you how it's played." Harry offered.

"Well, that would be good, but there seems to be that little problem about you always getting detention with Umbridge." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out before he could say anything. As soon as I was out of sight, I quickly wiped my mouth.

* * *

Most of the week went by without much of a thought towards Bridget Granger. However, as the time came for Theatre my mind wandered yet again. I could not understand what she could see in Potter rather than me. Perhaps it was a story to cover her feelings for me? No, I was just being vain, it wasn't about me. 

We passed each other in the hallway and our shoulders brushed against each other. Both of our books fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she bent down to get her things.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," I answered as I also picked up my books. I reached over to one of her books just as she did and my hand landed right on top of hers

* * *

My heart raced as I looked into his eyes. I wanted him to kiss me so badly, but I knew that he would never do it. I smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"Do you want to walk with me?" I asked as I picked up the last of my books and stood up.

He nodded, "I'd love that." My heart skipped a beat when he said love. He stood up as well and we continued into the classroom. I moved closer to him and hope that he would get the message. Class was being held in the auditorium because Paige wanted us to get used to the stage.

He stopped and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and realised how much I wanted him to be mine.

"So," I said awkwardly, "Are you ready for practice to start?"

He nodded and turned towards the auditorium, "When does practice start outside of class?"

"I dunno," I replied, "I think it starts sometime this week though. Paige will tell us during class."

"I don't think that we have class during the day when that starts. We're just supposed to use the time to learn our lines."

"Yeah," I answered, "I think you're right." We entered the auditorium just as the bell rang. Paige looked up and seemed amused that we were together.

"Alright," she said as she stood up, "Now that our stars have arrived, we're going to have our first read through." The two of us took our seats next to each other. I smiled secretly at him and he smiled back.

"Uh . . . Paige?" Neville asked uncomfortably, "What am I supposed to do?"

Paige thought for a minute and answered, "Just follow along in your script. Be thinking of props that we're going to need. It'll be your job to find them." Neville seemed to relax a little bit, but not by much. I looked at him and winked. He smiled and sat down and flipped through his script

* * *

I had a difficult time sitting next to her without taking hold of her hand. Otherwise I thought the class went very well, although, most people need a great deal of work. One boy could not seem to get into the part he was playing. He did not seem to understand the type of character Claudius was. I finally could not control what I was feeling. "Why did you cast him?" I asked Paige, not trying to control my volume. I then turned to him. "Don't you understand anything? Your character killed his brother and stole his wife! He is evil and clearly-"

I stopped what I was saying. Bridget had put her hand on my arm and looked up at me. "Draco, it's ok, it's only a run though. No one's really in character yet."  
I sat back down and looked at her apologetically.  
"Sorry," I whispered, "you're right."  
"It's ok," she answered, "Why do you care so much?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I've liked Shakespeare for a long time and I think it should be done correctly."  
"I agree. Just give them a chance to learn."  
I then noticed that Paige was watching us so I nodded and I stopped the conversation looking back down at the play. As I looked down it suddenly occurred to me that Bridget's hand was still rested on my arm. I glanced at it. She must have also realised it because she quickly removed her hand.  
Paige was watching her script and neither one of us were speaking so I thought I might risk beginning a new conversation.  
"If you don't mind me asking," I whispered, "are you and Potter seeing each other?"  
She looked at me and answered in a hushed voice, "No, I don't mind," she lowered her eyes and continued, "and yes, we are."  
I studied her for a moment and then asked, "Why don't you seem happy with that?"  
"What do you mean? I've very happy!"  
"Forgive my intrusion. Why are you getting so defensive?"  
"Sorry," she said. That was the last of the conversation for the class.  
_It was probably nothing. She probably just forgot her hand was there. _Those were my thoughts as I left the room. _She must not be happy, or at least she could be happier. Perhaps with me? I need to stop kidding myself. It won't happen, especially if my father found out._

I forced myself to try to push the thought of her as anything other than my Ophelia out of my mind. Yet even this brought her to my mind. There was no point in denying it; all I could do was hide my feelings. I assumed this would not be a difficult feat considering my acting ability. One thing kept my mind racing. Why can't I get her off my mind? What is it about her? My Ophelia . .

* * *

All I could think of was how much I wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him that I loved him beyond all words and I had loved him from the moment I saw him. The opportunity had passed me by and I sat on the edge of stage hating myself for not telling the truth. 

"Interesting scene going on," Paige said as she sat down beside me.

"Save it Paige." I retorted and looked down at my swinging feet.

She looked at me, "you really like him. Don't you?"

"What gave you the first clue?" I answered, tired of denying it.

"Could be the fact that you don't hide it very well." She paused for a minute, "Then again, neither does he."

I looked up for the first time since she sat down next to me, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what it means. Come on Bridget, you're not blind. Open your eyes and see what's right in front of you. Believe me, you definitely deserve it." With those words, she got up and left me alone with my confused heart and even more confused head. I knew that it was wrong to lead Harry on. I also knew that it was wrong to keep leading Draco on. Draco was the one I wanted to be with. The one I thought about day in and day out. Why couldn't I tell him this? Why couldn't I tell him that I would choose to be with him over Harry any day? _Because you're afraid,_ I thought to myself bitterly, _you're afraid to tell him that you love him_.

"I can't be in love with him," I mused aloud. I began to think about what my mom would do in a situation like this. _She would know exactly what to do,_ I thought sadly. It was times like these that I desperately wished that she was around so I could get her opinions and advice. _No use wishing, _I thought to myself, _she's gone and she's never coming back._ No one ever really talked about her. a part of me knew that was because things were destroyed after she died. My step mother hated me and my older sister Amelia. So, my dad sent us to live with my grandparents. _the only good thing that woman did was stop his drinking,_ I thought bitterly, _she tore my family apart and we'll never be the same again._ I sighed as I got up and walked out of the theatre as though I was leaving my heart and the memory of my past there

* * *

Another theatre class came and went. Bridget and I barely spoke to each other any more than we had to. I felt horrible at the thought of being with anyone but Bridget, but there was nothing I could do. 

The week went by and Pansy could not have been happier. The day of our next theatre class came and we were to learn our lines and meet later on during the day. That morning I could not have been more distracted.

"...anything in po- hello? Draco are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." I answered. I had been distracted yet again by that girl in Gryffindor.

"I said I'm not understanding anything in potions this year. Are you?" Pansy said.

"No, nothing," I answered mindlessly as I stood up to leave.

* * *

"Hey," Neville greeted as I began to walk out of the Great Hall after breakfast. My sister had been bugging me that morning about what my intentions were with Harry. Little did she know that I really had no intention with Harry. It was Draco she had to worry about. 

"Hey," I said cheerfully, "I'm just going to sit in the classroom. Do you wanna sit with me?"

"I can't," Neville sighed, "Hermione's helping me with Transfiguration. I just wanted to let you know what Paige just told me."

"What did she tell you?" I asked suspiciously, praying that it had nothing to do with me and Draco.

"Well," Neville looked uncomfortable, "Paige won't be directing Hamlet."

My eyes went wide and I became excited, "Is Professor McGonagall? She would be so awesome!"

"Bridget," Neville began, "It's not Professor McGonagall.

My eyes went even wider, "Wow I didn't know Professor Dumbledore knew how to direct."

Neville held up a hand, "No Bridget. Professor Umbridge is directing." My heart sank. If she directed anything like she ran her classes, this play was going to be a disaster.

"Thanks for the warning Nev," I sighed and walked out of the Great Hall.

I walked into the classroom glumly. I can't believe that Dumbledore would let her direct such a work of art. I sighed as I sat down. I reached in my bag and found my CD player. I pressed play and started to pretend to play the guitar as I listened to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. I pulled out my script as well and started highlighting my part. I knew that I didn't need to be in the classroom, but it was the only place that my sister wouldn't think to look for me. I sat in silence for a few minutes and began to let my mind wander. My thoughts were suddenly brought back down to earth as I watched Draco walk in and take a seat a few rows away from me. I smiled to myself and looked back down at my script, pretending not to notice him. A few minutes had passed and I heard someone saying 'Hello?'

I looked up and turned off my headphones, "Yeah."

"You're playing Ophelia, right?" Draco said as he moved closer to me. My heart began to race just as it always did when he was around.

I nodded and closed my script, "Yeah. What are you doing here anyway?"

He shrugged and looked at me, "I just needed a quiet place to work on memorizing my lines. Why are you here?"

"I needed to get away from my sister," I sighed and pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of my face. I noticed him watching me and felt that desire to kiss him rise yet again.

"I can see where that would happen," he said as he reached in his bag and pulled out his tattered script.

"Yeah," I retorted and I began to put my headphones back on once again.

"what are you listening to?" he asked.

"Nirvana," I said as I studied them, "Ever heard of them?"

"no," he answered.

I stared at him with an incredulous look on my face, "that's so sad!

* * *

"Why?" I asked in complete confusion. 

"Here, just listen! They're great!" she answered as she put the headphones on my ears. Just as she had said, they were great. Our conversation after that could not have been further from Hamlet, Prince of Denmark. It was going quite well. She told me all about Kurt Cobain and the conspiracy theory behind his unfortunate death. All was well until my mistake changed the course of our history forever.

"Yeah, Neville hadn't heard of them either. He isn't nearly as interested as you are," she explained as I smiled at her.

"Speaking of him, I suppose we should be working on lines?" I said. "I understand he's you're friend, but why on earth is he in theatre?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he's a terrible actor," I answered, "I'm glad he isn't in the play, he can't remember a thing. We'll be lucky if he remembers where our props are."

Bridget stood up. "I can't believe you! How dare you! Here I was thinking you were a nice guy but no! If you gave him half a second of your time you might know that he knows a lot more than you give him credit for!" At that she grabbed be things and headed for the door.

I stood up also and went after her. "Hey Granger!"

"What?" she answered angrily as she turned around to face me.

I gently pushed her up against the closed door. She dropped everything she was holding. I locked the fingers of my left hand with those of her right and pressed them against the door next to her head, my other hand on her waist. I then leaned in as she closed her eyes and I kissed her more passionately than I had ever kissed a girl in my life.

She then did the one thing I prayed for, yet never expected. She put her left hand on the side of my face and kissed back. That kiss seemed to last for minutes. Not even Shakespeare could have written a kiss like that. When we finally stopped kissing I didn't back up immediately. I stayed close to her and looked into her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and her head was back against the door. She looked back into my eyes, her hand still on my face until I started to back up.

* * *

I had never been kissed like that. It was unlike any other experience before in my life. I suddenly knew exactly what Holly Golightly felt like in Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was as though all of the emotion that he had ever felt before went into that one kiss.I didn't want the kiss to end; I moved my hand up to his left cheek and kissed him again.

"Practice is going to start soon," I said after he backed up.  
He nodded, "we still have some time."  
"Do you know any place we can go?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure my sister has sent out a search party looking for me. She's bound to find me sooner or later."  
He thought for a second, then took my hand.  
"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him.  
He looked back at me and smiled, "just come on! Do you trust me?"  
I smiled and nodded, "Let's go."


	5. The Room of Requirements

I knew exactly where to go. I had found it a few times before. It was called the Room of Requirement. It is a room sometimes, other times it's just the wall. The room is there when you need it to be and it is whatever you need it to be and right now I needed a place to be with Bridget in peace.

The door was right where I expected it to be. I opened it and led her inside. 1It was different this time then it had been in the past. There was a couch and a few chairs, a couple of small tables.

"What is this?" Bridget asked.

"It's anything and any place you'd like it to be. It's called the Room of Requirement and it turns into any room you need." I explained as she looked around.

I led her to the couch and we sat down. She quickly kissed me and began bouncing just a bit.

"So tell me something I don't know about you," I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"What about your parents? Your home life?" I asked.

"No," she said quickly.

"Ok, what about your old schools?"

"No," she said again.

There was a long awkward silence before she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait," I said as I stood up to go after her.

"This is pointless," she said.

"No it's not," I answered, "come on, you don't have to talk, you can ask me questions instead. Please?"

Bridget nodded and walked back over to the couch. I sat with her, a little closer this time.

"I can ask anything?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok," she began, "let's start with your parents."

"All right," I answered, "my mom's name is Narcissa and my father's name is Lucius. What would you like to know?"

The blonde next to me shrugged and said, "I don't know… What are they like?"

I paused and looked down at my knees. "My father isn't home very much. When he is…" I looked up at her. "Please don't say anything."

"I won't, I promise."

I nodded, looked back down, and continued. "When he is home it's bad. I supposed it could be worse, but it's bad enough. Mom on the other hand is great. She's a great cook, although my father doesn't want her to cook. She has a great voice, too, I love hearing her sing."

* * *

I wanted to tell him everything: about my past, about my family. Something was holding me back. I felt awful about it because he had been so open with me.

"I sing." I commented.

He looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I wanted to take lessons, but Granddad said no."

"Why?" he asked me looking at me with interest. No other boy had looked at me that way, as if they were actually interested in what I had to say. It frightened me and comforted me at the same time.

I sighed, "Well, when I was little I took piano lessons. I was lazy and absolutely hated them and didn't practice. So, my Granddad figured it was no use making me stay in something I hated so he let me quit. A few years later my choir teacher told my grandfather that she would give me lessons because she thought my talent could go even farther."

"Oh," Draco said, realising where this was going, "Because you didn't keep up with the piano, he figured you were going to do the same thing with the voice lessons."

"Exactly," I answered, ultimately regretting the piano lessons.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked.

I looked at him, "excuse me?"

"Will you sing for me," he repeated and looked me directly in the eyes. I wasn't sure what to do. I had never been asked to sing for someone besides my family members, certainly not a boy.

I could feel myself going red, "I haven't sung in a long time. . ." I began.

"It's alright," Draco said putting his hand on my knee, "you don't have to."

I smiled at him, "One day I will."

"I'm holding you to that," he smiled at me as he leaned over and kissed me. I sighed when we broke apart and smiled. He smiled back at me.

* * *

I moved closer to her and put my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulders. 

"They'll be looking for us," she said. "I know, we should go," I answered.

"Do we really have to? I mean, can't we just stay here? No one knows we're here, right? So they won't know where to look."

"Yes, that's true, but won't it be a bit suspicious if the two of us are missing?" I asked.

"Oh..." she answered, "I suppose you're right..." I sat up and took my arm off her shoulders. She straightened up and I kissed her.

She looked at me and gasped. "We left all of our stuff behind in the room, didn't we??" She said.

"It's alright, we'll get it," I answered as I put my arm around her waist as we headed for the door.

Once we reached the door she pulled away from me. I looked at her and she said one word: "Harry."

* * *

Count on Mr. Potter to ruin a moment. 

"Bridget!" he called as he caught up with me. I could feel Draco's eyes upon the two of us.

I smiled at him, "Hi!" he hugged and kissed me. I hoped Draco saw the distaste on my face when we broke apart.

"Are you free?" he asked with a smile on his face. I gave Draco a look that I hoped he interpreted as _this is all an act. _He seemed to get the message and walked slowly ahead of us.

I pouted and looked down, "I have play practice."

"Do you mind if I come to watch?" he slipped his arm around me and I shuddered.

I looked scandalized, "Of course I mind! I don't want you to see my acting in its beginning stages! I want it to be at its best." I walked away quickly before he could say anything.

I caught up with Draco. He was standing around the corner waiting for me.

"Sorry about that," I sighed and kissed him.

He smiled at me. "It's alright."

"Shall we head to play practice?" I looked at him.

"I suppose so," he answered, "Paige is going to kill us if we're late."

I hesitated, clearly he didn't know that Paige was no longer the director, "Paige isn't directing."

He studied me, "Who is?"

"Umbridge."

"You've got to be kidding me." He frowned. Apparently, his feelings on the matter were the same as mine.

"I wish I was."

"How did you find out?"

I took his hand and started walking, "Paige told Neville and Neville told me."

"Why did she tell Neville?" He asked as we turned a corner and headed quickly for the auditorium.

"He's the prop master, remember?" we made it to the auditorium and he opened the door for me. I had to smile. The only man that has ever opened a door for me was my grandfather. _Maybe chivalry wasn't dead after all,_ I thought to myself. I walked a little bit a head of him so people wouldn't get suspicious. He followed closely.

"You two are late," a fat squat woman's voice came from on the stage.

"I'm sorry Professor," Draco said as he got to the stage, "It's all my fault, you see. I'd been having trouble with the scene between Ophelia and Hamlet and I asked Granger here to work with me on it." _There was no way she was going to fall for this, _I thought as I shook my head and studied the witch.

Her face broke into a smile, "of course Mr. Malfoy. Just take your place on stage." She glanced behind him at me, "You too." I passed by Draco and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me.

* * *

That class could not have been worse. Paige had been sitting in the back of the room watching. With the look she had, I was expecting her to send Professor Umbridge out and take over the play herself. Unfortunately, that never happened. Umbridge did not like the way the play was going when, in fact, it was fine. 

"Alright, during our next practice," she began at the end of practice, "I am going to change a few things. Now, I need to go through the play and see what exactly, but I know we're going to try to avoid the muggle weapons as much as possible. If you have any ideas or concerns, please, don't be afraid to come and tell me. Have a great rest of the day!"

* * *

I glanced at Paige. She looked like she was about ready to kill someone. I gathered up my things. Draco walked by me and slipped me a small piece of paper. Before I could look up and ask him what it was, he was walking out of the auditorium. I opened it up; it read, '_Meet me in the Room of Requirements at nine o'clock tonight.'_ I quickly folded it back up and put it in my pocket. 

"I saw you were late to practice," Paige said from the back of the room. I jumped, I hadn't realised she was there.

"Yeah," I nodded as I walked towards her and sat by her.

"I also noticed that Draco was late too," she smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, so?" I tried to cover up the fact that Draco and I were together as much as possible. I knew that I was doing a horrible job at it.

"Well, you should know by now that I don't believe in coincidences." Paige looked at me, "Did he kiss you?"

"No!" I protested, but I knew that my blushing was giving me away. She laughed and I knew it was no use trying to hide it.

"Yes," I sighed. Paige hugged me and squealed.

"Are you serious? I always knew you two were going to be together! Piper owes me five bucks!"

"You were placing a bet on my love life?" I asked, "Thanks Paige. I knew I could count on you to turn my love life into a spectator sport."

"No, Piper just said that she didn't think that you would get together until later on in the year. She said that you usually don't rush into things like relationships. I was right!" Paige smiled triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you are, well, if you'll excuse me I have to get ready."

"Ready?" Paige repeated, "For what?"

"Well, if you must know, I have a date with Harry. But more importantly, Draco asked me to meet him in the Room of Requirements."

"Oh, double life, sounds fun. Well, I have papers to grade anyway. Stop by tomorrow and let me know how the second half of the double life goes. You know I can't stand the first half." She got up and paused when she got to the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves options wide opened," I replied.

"Exactly," she laughed as she walked out of the auditorium.


End file.
